


I want one ...

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Future, Love, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: When Laurel drops off baby Dean, Oliver can't help but imagine a life with Connor





	

 “So he’ll need a bottle in an hour or so and he usually doesn't need a diaper change till the evening time but I've packed extra diapers and wipes just in case he spits up. There's toys and things that make sounds...and then you can just put him down for a nap.”

Oliver laughed “I've got this Laurel, I have a lot of nieces and nephews”

Laurel smiles wide “I really appreciate this guys. My babysitter bailed on me at the last minute and our law firm has this crazy case right now…”

“Oh my god Laurel, go it's fine. I promise, Oliver’s a natural” Connor winks

“Alright, alright. Thanks guys! Love you”

“Love you too” they shout back closing the door to their apartment.

Within minutes Oliver had baby Dean cradled in his arms, rocking him gently, pacifier in mouth and all.

Every time Laurel dropped off baby Dean, Connor was completely in love. In love with the way his husband lit up with a baby in his arms. In love with the idea of Oliver being a father someday. But most of all, in love with how happy Oliver was every time they got to babysit.He stared lost in a daydream when Oliver brought him to life...“Connor can you heat the milk please?”

Connor nods and takes the diaper bag from Oliver and places it on the couch. He removes the bottle from the side pocket and takes it to the kitchen to heat up. He pulls out a pot from underneath, fills it with water and places the bottle in the middle to heat it up on the stove.  
About 5 minutes later he removes the bottle and tests it on his forearm. “Perfect” he says to himself.

He hands the bottle to Oliver who asks … “Did you..”

“No, I didn't microwave it.”

Oliver stared wide eyed “okay but did you..”

“Test it on my forearm? Yeah I did. He chuckles. I have nieces too, Ollie”

Oliver gleams “You're a natural babe. Maybe it's time we have one.”

Just as Connor is about to answer Oliver bites his lip immediately regretting his words. “I mean-uh-yaknow-in the future.” He says nervously

“Ollie I-

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I mean I know we haven't talked about it. And…

“Babe…”

“...things are so good right now, with your practice and my company and the last thing I want to do is freak you out and I-”

“Ollie!”

Oliver goes silent, too scared to look up

Connor looks down, reaches his hand out to tilt Oliver's chin up, his eyes kind “I want one too.”

Oliver’s mouth goes wide, unable to form the words. A few minutes pass

“Ollie?”

“Really?” Oliver whispers

“Really.” He beamed before looking away. ...It’s just-I.." he trails off, voice small and unsure 

“What is it? Tell me…” Oliver encourages 

“Well I just didn't think you’d want one with me.” He admits

Oliver's brows furrow “What. Why?”

Connor scoffs “I'm not exactly a role model, Olls. And before we got married we never really talked about having kids, and I thought we’d have more time. He admits. To be honest I just never thought I'd be be a good dad.”

Oliver smiles softly “Connor.”

Connor's eyes look away but Oliver reaches out his free hand to grip his wrist “Honey, you will be an amazing dad.”

Connor gives him a small smile, still unconvinced. “How do you know?”

The older man chuckles “Because I know you Connor. And I know how sweet you are and how much love you have to give. He whispers. Trust me, any kid would be lucky to call you dad.”

A hint of relief spreads across his face “You think so?”

“I know.” He states matter-of-factly

Connor leaned down and pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek. “I don't know how you do it Olls.”

“Do what?” 

“See the best in me.”

“Oh now c’mon, you're giving me way too much credit.”

“I mean it. You always know just what to say.”

“It's a husband perk.” He winks

“Besides, we have all the time in the world. We don't need to think about this right now if it's too soon. Really, Con, I…”

Connor kneels down next to Oliver and presses a kiss to the palm of Oliver's hand “What I want, Ollie, is to have kids with you. Right now, in this moment, that's what I want. I want to be a dad with you. I-

But Oliver's mouth is on his before he can finish his sentence. Pressing soft yet eager. The younger man kisses back just as willing until Oliver brushes his lips with his tongue  
“Mmmm, Ollie- he mouths between breaths. Ollie, the baby, we’re going to wake the baby.”

Oliver pulls away, blushing “Oops.” As he cradled Dean in his arms, who surprising hadn't made a fuss. Oliver gushed and cooed at him for minutes before mummuring “Thank you.”

“For what?” Connor asks

“For wanting a family with me.” He blushes

Connor smiles and presses a harsh kiss to his lips “Ollie, I want everything with you. And I always will.”

 


End file.
